Johto Adventure!
by Miseryisfun
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have just began their journey. But with rivals like Sasuke and Ino, can they last? Or can Naruto realize that Hinata loves him? And can Sakura teach Sasuke, you don't have to be alone to be okay? Narusaku (friendship), Sasusaku, Naruhina


**This will be a Naruhina story, before anyone asks. NOT NARUSAKU!**

**The words in this story will highly vary, as sometimes it will be a 1000 words and at other times it will be like 3000 words.**

**That is all.**

* * *

"NARUTO! GET UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Kushina exclaimed urgently.

Naruto's eyed widened and he rushed to get ready. He ran outside and saw his two friends were out as well; Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted loudly.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted quietly.

"You knuckle head! You better hurry!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto eyes widened and he looked down and saw that Sakura already chose her starter pokemon, Chikorita.

"AZU!" A little baby pokemon exclaimed.

Hinata's Azurill tackled the blonde in happiness. Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

"Well hello Azurill! I missed you too!" Naruto exclaimed. _Even though I played with you yesterday._

"Go get your pokemon dang it!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto nodded quickly, handed Azurill to Hinata, and ran towards the 'Professor Iruka's pokemon Laboratory'.

* * *

Naruto ran into the room and grinned at Iruka. Iruka smiled warmly back.

"I only have two starters left, but that's better than nothing right?" Iruka said with a smile.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and said, "I choose Cyndaquil!"

Iruka smiled and handed him the pokeball. He then handed him a pokedex, a lot of pokeballs, and his cell phone number.

"Well, you better go Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed warmly.

"Okay!" Naruto replied, as he ran outside.

"Which one am I left with?" A dark haired boy growled out to him.

Naruto smiled, "Totodile!"

The boy just smirked and walked by him. Naruto shrugged and went on his way.

As Naruto ran by, he frowned when he saw Sakura was alone. He ran up to her.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Her father wouldn't let her travel with us." Sakura replied disappointedly.

"What makes him have the right to not let her travel with us!?" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"Hyuuga code." Sakura replied.

"WELL IT SUCKS!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"I know…but on the bright side we can go on journeys now! Maybe she could join us later or something!" Sakura exclaimed optimistically.

Naruto nodded cheerfully and said, "LET'S GO!" And he proceeded to drag the pinkette into route 29.

* * *

"ARG! I NEED A NEW POKEMON!" Naruto complained loudly.

"Then catch one you idiot!" Sakura growled at him irritably.

Naruto mumbled something about "female menstrual tempers" and began searching once more for a pokemon. He got his wish when a bird pokemon came out. The two rookies pulled out their pokedex and scanned the little pokemon.

**'Pidgey: Very docile. If attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back." The duo's pokedex beeped.**

"CYNDAQUIL, USE TACKLE!" Naruto exclaimed.

Cyndaquil ran towards the unsuspecting Pidgey and was slammed into the ground. Pidgey moaned before pushing herself up.

The little Pidgey used her turn to tackle Cyndaquil, but the little fire type didn't seem that affected by it. Cyndaquil just shrugged it off.

"TACKLE ONCE MORE!" Naruto exclaimed.

Cyndaquil once again rammed into the little bird pokemon. Pidgey cried out in pain before falling onto the ground. Naruto took this moment to turn his hat the other direction and throw a pokeball. The ball shook once, before coming to a halt.

Naruto ran over and picked it up and yelled, "I'VE CAUGHT A PIDGEY!"

"Cynda." Cyndaquil smirked.

"Good job Naruto!" Sakura congratulated with a smile.

"Thanks Sakura chan!" Naruto replied with a wide grin.

"So, where to now?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go up to route 46 and see what pokemon they have there!" Sakura suggested.

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

The duo found some pokemon that they liked, but they didn't get to capture them; the group included Geodude, Rattata, Spearow, and Phanpy. Sakura was beginning to get cranky.

"WHERE IS MY NEXT POKEMON!?" Sakura screamed in frustration.

Naruto is smart enough to realize he needed to back away from his angry traveling companion. Sakura was about to continue her rant when she saw it.

"Iggly!" A small pink pokemon exclaimed.

**'Igglybuff; It has a soft and bouncy body. Once it starts bouncing, it becomes impossible to stop.' The duo's pokedex informed.**

'I've got to capture it!' Sakura thought with determination, "Chikorita, use razor leaf!"

Chikorita nodded before whipping her leaf behind her head. Multiple ninja star-like leaves slammed into Igglybuff, causing the little thing to immediately collapse. Sakura smiled at her opportunity. She threw a pokeball and waited for it to stop; which it did on the fourth shake. She smiled and picked it up.

"WAY TO GO SAKURA!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Thank you Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile.

The duo walked back into route 29. They looked at each other.

"Want to head to Cherrygrove city now?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded and the duo began walking through route 29 once more.

It took them a day to reach the cherrygrove entrance and they both looked at each other. They were both panting a lot.

"Let's go in!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto grinned and yelled, "Yeah!"

* * *

**How was it? Review please! Next chapter is just going to be in Cherrygrove City.**

Naruto:

Cyndaquil, Pidgey

**Sakura: **Chikorita, Igglybuff

**Hinata: **Azurill

**Sasuke: **Totodile


End file.
